poopefandomcom-20200214-history
History
The History of Poope, an essay by Xoudian Originally, we were a group of friends on the FNaF wiki. Among these friends was a guy named Turio. He was a bit of a shut in, mostly keeping to himself. But a lot of people were getting sick of the tyrannical moderation of the FNaF wiki, and Turio decided to create a wiki called PØØPE that was just for doing whatever. It had no topic, we just hopped on and did random shit. It was great. The design of the wiki mostly stayed around a red and white colour scheme, with pictures of his nightmarish FNaF OC pixel art in the background. I expressed a lot of interest in changing it up a little, so he made me admin so that I could edit the website. It is at this point that the wiki gained its style of rainbows and lenny faces. However, there was trouble stirring in Turio. His posts slowly became more and more infrequent, and occasionally he would create articles covered in his terrifying OCs with the phrase "stop say that ur raining my lief", repeated over and over again. It became clear that he was suffering some form of depression as he withdrew from the world. During my time on the PØØPE wiki, I would often go on the website at school in the library. This proved to be a fatal move, however, as a group of twelve-year-olds caught sight of what I was doing and, as twelvies often do, decided they wanted to ruin it. At first, they just created a whole bunch of insulting articles and forum posts, but when that didn't work they somehow found a way to take down the website. That was it. Poof. Gone. I don't know how they did it, but it worked. Naturally, everyone was in a panic about this. Our community had been torn apart, and we had a conversation about how to put it back together. I actually found the chance to talk to the ringleader of this operation in person, and tried to make him see what was so wrong about what he was doing. I invited him to join the website I was creating using Proboards to replace the wiki, in order to circumvent whatever the twelvies did to take it down. It is at this point that Turio completely disappeared, never to be seen again. I took on the role as the leader of PØØPE, and tried to gather everyone onto my new website. This website proved fruitless, however, as barely anybody would ever use it. The website died, and the community scattered. All seemed lost for PØØPE. At some point, I discovered a program called GameVox. It was like Discord, only much, much less powerful. It was here that I revitalised the name of PØØPE, and eventually made another forum under the name. I invited everyone in, but only DFTP and I ever used it. I soon came to learn of Discord and decided to give it a try. I created this server, and went about inviting all my old friends here. The kid who took down the wiki was here too, but I just could not stand his attitude anymore, and decided to ban him. I have given him nothing but kindness, yet he seems to give nothing but hatred. He has no place here. Here is where we finally have peace. We have all made it back together. The community is whole again, and we can put the past behind us. But we must never forget Turio, our true leader. Nobody knows where he has gone, but we can only hope that he is leading a good life. Category:Facts Category:Story